


Matchmaking

by Korkyra



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Boys' Love, Brothers, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Getting Together, Secret Crush, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkyra/pseuds/Korkyra
Summary: Kon is having a hard time wrapping his head over things he really shouldn't be. In Tim's opinion. His awesome detective skills told him this was coming some six moths ago, so Kon was just being silly.Dead set to help his best friend, while tackling some civilian life CEO struggles, Tim thinks he's got this wrapped up.He knows both sides. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. The Detective

He gets up at six thirty that morning, seeing he had Timothy Jackson Drake obligations starting that Monday.

He didn't get much sleep - make that he hadn't slept at all - as he put on his suit jacket last before heading to the building he owned and called workplace in his civilian life.

Tim not getting much sleep wasn't all that new, though he did learn to conceal the bags under his eyes successfully with time.

The newest thing on his mind, which caused this round of insomnia, had been his best friend.

Now, the two didn't have much of what one would call a good start, with Kon questioning everything he did, which, in turn, annoyed the living daylights out of Tim. They had worked past that, by some miracle, becoming the best friends they were today, having never dropped the calling out on each other's bull. Aside from his late father's business partner and their respective and much less so kids, later then Bruce and his train wreck of a social life, Tim never took much interest in making friends. It wasn't something he was a natural at, whereas the weird half-alien kid seemed to do so with annoying ease.

In all honesty, though, Tim much rather spent his nights chasing after Batman and Robin, before he followed into Jason's footsteps and became the next Robin.

That, again, as his luck would have it, didn't go so well, not with becoming Robin, and not explaining the situation to Jason when the Second Robin woke up from a coma.

Working past _that_ had been a disaster in its own right.

For a saving grace, around that time he had people to support him in whatever way he needed, with Kon being especially on the look out for him, so needless to say Kon and Jason didn't look eye to eye.

A few years down that line, here he was.

Seated in his chair, top floor office, one half of his trained brain focusing on the task at hand, while the other analysed his best friend and his relatively recent behaviour.

Kon had his opinions, sometimes those would drive Superman up the wall, sometimes Luthor, which was a special delight. His best friend knew how and when to voice those opinions of his and the worst, or best, part was they would be educated so no one could really hold much against him. He had his own share of trouble because of those, but that didn't seem to stop them. Usually, it was the other way around.

Among some educational events to form new opinions, Kon seemed to fall into a predicament of sorts.

Usually, Tim would be first row seats listening to Kon ramble on about a thing or two, or more, offering an ear, or advice, depending on what they agreed upon.

Lately, however, Tim felt he had been out the loop.

For someone wearing their heart on their sleeve, not exactly the quiet type, act first, think later, Kon was untypically quiet.

Nothing new there, where Tim was concerned. Kon would get like that sometimes, even he needed time to process things going on in his head.

Tim had a general idea of what it could be.

He's seen that before.

_It had to be someone._

Speed typing a few responses and sending his secretary away with a list of to do things, while he brought his fresh cup of coffee up to his lips, the heavenly rich aroma sending an extra kick to his bran through his nose first before the sip followed, he leans into his chair, ignoring the outside world as he started thinking.

_Who was it, though?_

_...Who got to his friend?_


	2. The Hint

Over a period of time, nothing of great significance happens.

Tim's still Tim, with a set of responsibilities and perks to match. A list of unhealthy habits, as well, but show him a perfect human being and he'll congratulate them before moving on with his life. Kon was still Kon, with everything that came with that - an interesting combination of genes and, dare he say, tempers. Sometimes, the attention of the world was good, other times, he didn't want to hear about it. Tim could understand that part. The misfortune lied in the opposing advice he got - on one hand, conceal, don't feel, never let it show, on the other, to hell with everything. Took Kon a while to find a balance there, still looking for it in some parts.

Alas, this fragile status quo would never have lasted, which it didn't.

What broke it was a pic in the gossip section of a newspaper.

Now, Tim didn't care. Bart was there, too, for the record, he just sped for the bathroom, but the picture in question showed Tim and Kon seated on the bench in the park near the doughnut place and if you took a look, you'd see two friends thrown over the said bench in mentioned park, with expressions spelling "too tired for this development of things" one holding the biggest take out coffee there probably is and the other holding the chocolate glazed doughnut between his teeth as both hate on something beyond anything visible. The Core Four, minus Cassie relaxing at the spa the boys were dumb enough to miss out on, had a fantastic week of kicking alien asses round the clock. Exhaustion to the bone was about covering it. 

The tittle of the offending article pulled out an age old gossip about Tim and Kon dating with enough question marks to question the editor in chief for this and their choice of formatting and grammar.

Everyone with a brain cell would have read it and tossed the thing in the fire without so much of a shrug.

Kon....was unsettled by it.

Which managed to halt Bart in his speeding around Tim's flat with Tim casually raising a brow from where he sat on the sofa.

"...you're not developing a crush on me, are you?" Tim asks, squinting at Kon.

"Oh, Hell naw." Kon replies and Tim relaxes, there's the usual expression.

_Good._

"Aww, you're just worried." Tim then coos, being obnoxious about it. "Don't worry about my good name, I have it under control."

"What good name?" Kon raises a brow, the pillow Tim hauls at him hitting him square in the face.

Bart laughs at the predicament, resuming his speeding around Tim's flat in search for his next smoothie inspiration.

Thankfully, Tim had the floors speedster proved.

Taste testing Bart's inspired creations, Kon seems to be back to his old self, making faces as he gives Bart his honest opinions about each concoction.

Tim's also relaxed, as relaxed as Tim can be.

He was now sure.

_It has to be someone Tim knows, or they know Tim. That would explain why Kon would react the way he did._

**Author's Note:**

> This is going...somewhere.
> 
> I think.


End file.
